Stalker, Paparazzi and Doujinshi!
by AquaRing
Summary: sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Taka terus-terusan merasa dibuntuti. siapa sih sebenarnya yang membuntuti Taka? atau mungkin, yang dibuntuti bukan Taka... one side YamaTaka humornya abal nan gaje plus kriuk-kriuk... - - RnR please?


Taka: lagi-lagi aku jadi bahan percobaan fic garing

Rai: nggak juga ah. Ini fic krispi tauk!

Taka: apa lah... cepat mulai aja. Biar cepat selesai!

.

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya dan saya juga lagi lupa siapa pemiliknya :p

**Title**: Stalker, Paparazzi and Doujinshi!

**Rate**: T for hint of Yaoi (implicit sih)

**Warning!:** aww... hint of sho-ai (maybe), OOC, humornya krispi (sangking garingnya), Typo bertebaran disana-sini, beberapa author note gak penting didalem fic, abal, gaje... segitu kali ya.

Saran: NO LIKE NO READ NO FLAME NO BURN PLEASE? :p

.

.

.

**Taka's POV**

Lagi-lagi begitu. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali merasa sedang dibuntuti atau difoto seseorang. Apa aku saja yang paranoid atau apa?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!

Belakangan ini, perasaan itu makin menjadi-jadi. Setelah insiden cegukan beberapa hari yang lalu(yang gak tau, coba baca 'Taka's bad day'), paerasaan itu makin menempel. Menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya sih, sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu aku merasa...emm...jadi paranoid begini. Kejadiannya kira-kira dua bulan yang lau...

.

.

.

**-flashback-**

**Normal POV**

Hari itu adalah dua hari sebelum natal. Saat itu sedang turun salju. Butiran salju yang lembut berkilau ditimpa light dari pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi.

Seorang...yang tidak dapat di definisikan gendrenya secara akurat sedang berdiri mematung didekat sebuah lampu jalan. Padahal di dekat situ ada bangku taman.

Orang itu berperawakan tinngi, berambut silver berkilau bagaikan salju. Rambutnya yang panjang di kepang agak sedikit awut-awutan. Sepertinya dia jarang kesalon. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Taka?" Sapa seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi atletis bertampang emo yang di ketahui sebagai Takeru Yamato, Eyeshield21 dari barat.

"Ah, Yamato! Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sejak 2 jam Lalu!" Sahut orang tadi yang ternyata Taka Honjo!

Yamato cengar-cengir. "Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku sudah datang dari tadi. Aku bahkan sudah melewati tempat ini sekitar 30 kali!"

Taka menggembungkan pipinya mirip Anezaki Mamori. "Terus, kenapa kau nggak menghampiriku!" Ucapnya ketus

"Aku kira kau **PEREMPUAN**! Habisnya, hari ini rambutmu kau kepang sih!" Jawab Yamato masih cengar-cengir. "BTW, kenapa rambutmu kau kepang?" Tanyanya penasaran

Ada jarak beberapa waktu sebelum Taka menjawab. Mukanya merah karena malu atau kedinginan, author kurang tau. Malu-malu, dia memainkan ujung rambut-kepangnya dengan cute*

"Emm... Itu... Oka-san bilang, karena rambuku panjang, agar tetap mudah disisir Sebaiknya diikat." Jawab Taka malu-malu(in). "Ta-tapi! Aku sudah menolak!" Tambahnya cepat-cepat

Yamato hanya ber 'ohh' ria. "Tapi cocok untukmu! Nggak kalah cantik sama Karin! Eh, nggak! Kamu malah lebih cantik!" Kata-kata Yamato tak bisa di definisikan apakah itu pujian atau sindiran.

Faint blush, Taka langsung menarik lengan baju Yamato. "Ayo cepat! Nanti tokonya keburu tutup!" sebisa mungkin Taka ngeles menyembunyikan rasa malu(senang)nya.

**JEPRET!**

Taka merinding. Jelas sekali dia merasa ada yang lagi mengabadikan gambarnya. Berhenti, Taka langsung mencari darimana sumber suara itu.

Nihil. Tak ada siapapun di dekat sini.

"Ada apa Taka?" Yamato yang heran Taka berhrnti tiba-tiba bertanya. Siapa tau temannya yang jago catch itu kesambet. Atau mungkin malah kepincut dengan dirinya.

"Ng-nggak papa kok! Nggak papa. Ayo cepat! Sudah hampir jam Sembilan!" Agak merinding, Taka melanjutkan penyeretannya terhadap Yamato.

Perasaan dibuntuti dan dijepreti… err… maksud saya difoto terus ada sampai Taka berpisah dengan Yamato digerbang depan rumahya.

**-end flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taka's POV**

Hari ini juga begitu. Aku merasa dibuntuti lagi. Tapi anehnya, perasaanku itu hilang saat aku berpisah dengan Yamato di persimpangan dorm putra dan dorm putri karena dia mau ke toilet sebelum kembali ke kamar.

Sekarang aku sedang berfikir keras sambil main GameBoy yang diberikan Karin padaku saat Natal. Dia memberiku game Fire Emblem 6 beserta emulatornya karenya tidak punya dana untuk memberiku Play Station 3 atau Nintendo Wii.

"Salah satu karakternya ada yang mirip denganmu lho, Taka!*" katanya saat memberiku game itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Karin suka main game.

.

**Normal POV**

Taka sedang asik berkutat dengan game yang ada ditangannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat.

"Hey, Taka!" Sapa Yamato yang baru datang dengan suaranya yang 'absolut' kayak iklan motor. Taka yang kaget hampir membuat GBA-nya (Game Boy Advance) berenang di dalam teh panas (sariwangi~) yang diam menunggu diminum.

'Sekolah di Teikoku bikin jantungan' batinnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Taka dengan ketus.

"Main apa sih? Kok serius gitu?" Yamato nimbrung melongok ke layar GBA yang hanya beberapa inci. Dia duduk sangat dekat dengan Taka sampai-sampai pipi mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"M-main Fire Emblem 6. Yamato, kau terlalu dekat!" Taka yang Dag-dig-dug-der Daiya protes. Sebenarnya nggak terlalu keberatan juga sih dekat-dekat Yamato. Kan anget… XD

"Kalau nggak gini, nggak keliatan!" Timpal Yamato cari-cari alasan… eh, bukan. Sok rabun… eh, bukan juga! Ah, apapun yang ada di pikirannya Yamato, hanya dia dan Yang Kuasa saja yang tau :D

Akhirnya, Taka pasrah juga main game sambil ditempelin Yamato kayak puli ketan.

.

.

.

**JEPRET!**

Lagi-lagi suara itu!

Hampir saja Taka ketularan penyakit mencak-mencaknya Kotaro sangking kesalnya. Di telusurinya seluruh ruang makan Teikoku.

Disana hanya ada Heracles yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lomba-super-nggak-pentingnya dengan Archiles, lomba banyak-banyakan makan oden*. Karin yang sedang berkutat dengan komiknya dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin. Sepertinya dia ada dead-line. Anggota amefuto dari Shinryuuji yang Taka sendiri lupa namanya dan Ibarada dengan kurang kerjaan saling lempar makian dan membuat rencana menanyai seluruh siswi Teikoku siapa yang lebih cakep antara mereka berdua.

Taka menghela nafas berat. Kesal. Lelah. Capek. Keki. Illfil dan berbagai macam perasaan bercampur dalam hatinya bagai nasi campur sarapan tadi pagi.

"Aku kembali ke kamar saja, Yamato. Perasaanku tidak enak disini." Kata Taka jujur.

"Ah, kalu begitu, aku pinjam GBA-nya boleh?" pinta Yamato dengan serangan emo-puppy-eyes attack yang secara garis besar nggak berpengaruh, tapi punya damage besar terhadap Taka.

Tentu saja Taka tidak menolak. Diberikan (dipinjemin doang!) GBA-nya pada Yamato dan bergegas keluar ruang makan karna punya firasat buruk. Entah akan kena jepret lagi atau perasaannya kalau mau ada cheeky-kiss atau hug mendadak dari cowok emo XD.

.

.

.

-**di Dorm "Freedom Fliers"-**

Sesampainya di dorm, Taka langsung memasang DVD anime yang lagi digandrunginya, Metal Fight Beyblade. Pasalnya, saat tidak sengaja menonton anime ini, Taka melihat salah satu tokohnya, Tsubasa Otori mirip dengannya. Rambutnya silver panjang, tinggi, cool, sekuseh…

Lupakan. Intinya, dia lagi nonton Metal Fight Beyblade.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menonton scane dimana si Tsubasa berusaha masuk markas Dark Nebula (yang gak tau, coba liat animenya deh! :9). Taka kepikiran sesuatu… jangan-jangan… stalker-nya…

Secepat Sena, Taka mengambil pensil mekanik dan kertas. Dia lansung membuat diagram… eh, bukan. Itu bagan! Ehh, bukan juga! Itu tabel! Ahh! Apapun itu yang penting minumnya teh botol sosor… eh, maksud saya, apapun itu, Taka sedang membuat sesuatu :D

Setelahnya, Taka yang kaget setengah mati setengah hidup setengah mati suri hampir mencak-mencak lagi. Untung instingnya sebagai cowok cool yang takut kehilangan fangirls masih sanggup menahannya. Menurut perkiraannya, stalkernya adalah…

.

.

.

BRAKK

Pintu ajaib… err… pintu dorm 'Freedom Fliers' yang dua hari lalu baru ganti engsel nyaris ganti lagi. "Taka! Aku mau balikin GBA—" kata-kata Yamato tercekat di tenggorokan. "KAU NONTON METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE?" Yamato dengan shock-nya berteriak begitu dia melihat layar TV Taka.

Taka yang nggak kalah shock—ralat, sangat shock, serangan jantung, hypertensi, diabetes—udah ah… masih cengo dengan 'serangan mendadak' Yamato hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"GUYS! TAKA LAGI NONTON METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE!" Yamato teriak-teriak dengan suara keras yang bisa anda bandingkan dengan suara muadzin yang pakai toa masjid.

Hasilnya, semua anak asrama putra Teikoku ngumpul di dorm-nya Taka dan mereka **NONTON BARENG!** Ini akan jadi hari yang sangaaattt panjanggg…

.

.

.

**-besoknya, lapangan amefuto SMA Teikoku-**

Masih dalam keadaan super penasaran, Taka duduk diam di bench sembari main Fire Emblem. Dia terus berfikir tentang stalker-nya. Apa sih maunya? Mau buntutin Taka? Naksir Taka? Mau buntutin Yamato? Atau kepincut sama Yamato?

Haus, Taka menuju botol minumnya yang dia taruh di bech sebelah. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju tempat minum itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar GBA-nya yang kecil.

BRUKK

Aww… Taka merasa menabrak sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar runtutan permintaan maaf dari si 'lawan tabrakan'.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dengan baik hati dan dermawan agar tetap dicintai fangirls-nya, Taka membantu mengambilkan barang-barang orang yang menabrak(ditabrak)nya.

Mata Taka langsung melebar seketika ketika melihat salah satu isi dari 'arsip berharga' orang itu yang secara tidak sengaja nyempil keluar. Itu… itu kan…

.

.

.

Itu kan foto dirinya? Tepatnya, foto dirinya dan Yamato saat si Eyeshield dari Barat itu dengan sukarela memberikan sebagian cake miliknya pada Taka pada pesta Natal kemarin.

Dalam keadaan shock berat, diambilnya map yang memuat foto itu. Tak terdengar protes dari si pemilik. Dan isinya adalah… jeng jeng! Cekres!

Isinya ternyata PENUH dengan foto 'moment romantis' Taka dan Yamato. Apa-apaan nih? Semua foto, dari mulai yang biasa-biasa saja (lagi ngobrol atau makan bersama) sampai yang tak terduga (kebanyakan saat Taka blushing) dan ada lagi… apa nih? Foto YamaTaka kisu? KISU? O.O

Tak habis pikir Taka jadinya. Apakah stalker-nya itu seorang fujoshi berat penggemar YamaTaka atau apa? Masih penasaran, Taka mengobrak-abrik isi map itu. Dan yang selanjutnya ditemukan Taka lebih mengejutkan lagi.

.

.

.

Doujinshi YamaTaka sejumlah sekian lembar(pokonya banyak). Bayangkan, DOUJINSHI YAOI DENGAN ANDA SEBAGAI PEMERAN UTAMANYA! Iii waw… O.O

Kemarahan Taka sudah sampai puncaknya. "APA-APAAN INI? KAU MEMBUNTUTIKU, MENGAMBIL FOTOKU HANYA UNTUK—" Taka lansung diam dengan mulut ternganga saat menghadapi lawan bicara sebenarnya. "_**Karin?**_"

Si stalker yang ternyata adalah Karin Koizumi hanya bisa berdiri diam tak bergerak persis monument nasional. Wajahnya yang cantik kini pucat pasi mirip orang kena penyakit komplikasi.

"Karin, aku… kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Aku pikir aku sedang dibuntuti cewek pervert…" Taka bingung mau ngomong apa. Dia sebenarnya sudah tau kalau stalker-nya kemungkinan besar perempuan. Tapi nggak disangka kalau itu KARIN!

"Eto… Se-sebenarnya aku…" Jawab Karin tebata-bata mirip cewek mau menyatakan cintanya. "Akupenggemarberatyamataka!" sambungnya cepat.

"What?" Taka nggak tanggep tapi perasaannya tetap seperti ditamparin Mike Tyson meski dia nggak tau benar apa yang dikatakan Karin.

"itu—"

"TAKA!" sesosok pemuda emo tiba-tiba muncul distage—maaf, maksud saya di… dimana lah ini. Yamato!

Panic, Taka tak sempat menyembunyikan doujinshi yang masih tergeletak ditangannya.

"Taka, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu tau!" sesaat mata Yamato menimpa doujinshi yang dengan innocent-nya berleha-leha ditangan halus, mulus nan lembut Taka. "Woah! Ada doujinshi! Karin, kau yang buat ya?"

Karin mengangguk bersemangat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yamato sibuk mengomentari doujinshi Karin dengan kata-kata seperti 'whoa! Tokoh utama cowoknya mirip aku!' atau mungkin yang seperti ini 'tokoh perempuannya cakep deh! Karin emang jago gambar!'

Akhirnya, Taka mengurungkan saja niatnya membombardir Karin dengan pertanyaan seputar penguntitisasinya terhadap dirinya dan Yamato. Biarlah si emo idiot Yamato bersenag-senang dengan doujinshi yaoi yang sebenarnya pemeran utamanya adalah DIRINYA SENDIRI. Add it as mental note again. Tanyakan soal doujinshi yaoi itu pada Karin!

-O.W.A.R.I.!-

Disclaimer tambahan: dun own FE6 and Metal Fight Beyblade.

*yang pengen tau Taka gayanya kayak apa, coba deh pelototin iklan parfum AXE! :D

*maksud saya Guy. Abis dia cute siih xp. Yang nggak tau coba main gamenya deh!:9

*oden itu makanan kesukaan pacar daku, Seto Kaiba (digamparin fg-nya Kaiba) dan nama julukan teman baik daku :D

*soal metal fight itu memang daku aja yang lagi gandrung... haha

Yamato kok jadi idiot ya di fic ini? Daku nggak sadar. Dan juga kenapa fic ini penuh promosi? O.O oalahhh…

Buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya dengan membaca fic krispi ini, daku ucapkan segudang terimakasih. Kalau bisa RnR yah… :D Flame boleh asal jangan kejam-kejam (loh?). kritik n saran sangat dianjurkan! ^^


End file.
